


Bonding

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from March 18-24 of 2019. This is part of a series called Bruce Banner Week 2019.Prompt Gift:Bruce and Hulk reconcile.





	Bonding

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

This is horrible. This is worse than horrible fucking Tony was up in the sky being a hero while Hulk was smashing some alien assholes. Well sure now they’re done smashing because Bruce had been screaming that Tony was falling. Tony the same Tony that was friends with him at that elite high school, the same asshole who dismissed their friendship and went down a dark path. The same asshole who not even 12 hours ago was defending him in front of Captain America who made the Hulk as some sort of joke. He always loved pushing his buttons. No not loved loves not past tense not yet.

Hulk offers a final smash to the alien scum before running on all four like a great ape leaping from the tall building. Tony is falling. He’s going to hit the concrete and that’s it smashed bug!

Hulk growls as they fall diving for the falling Tin Man or Tony as Bruce is screaming from the desert. Hulk slams into the man holding him tightly against their one arm as he uses the other arm to slow their fall off the side of the building. Hulk loses their grip and jumps down on top of a car smashing it with their weight before the momentum takes them further. Hulk flips on their back sliding down the asphalt with Tony cradled to their chest like a sleeping baby.

Hulk winces getting up before dropping Tony down on the street and backing away. The others are coming. They don’t look pleased and Tony looks like a dead animal. He’s not moving.

“Shock him tell someone to do compression or remove the helmet he needs air,” Bruce shouts at him panicked. Hulk watches as Thor removes the helmet ignoring Bruce. Hulk can’t think. The words are difficult to form with his lips in this body. Hulk hasn’t found a way to control their lips properly or how to use their voice box to make coherent words yet. It’s annoying but Hulk knows it will come someday.

Hulk looks at Tony’s still body and gets an idea. Hulk screams loud enough to send vibrations through the ground. It shocks Tony enough he opens his eyes. Two dumb blondes couldn’t do compression so vibrations sent to Tony’s heart should work right?

Well it looks like it did Tony is speed talking as he looks around the three heroes staring down at him. Hulk doesn’t understand much of what Tony is saying the words are moving too fast. Tony is panicking. Hulk recognizes it. Hulk huffs before placing their large finger over Tony’s shoulder applying pressure and moves their lips slowly. Hulk still slurs the word, it sounds more like a growl or grunt but it has the intended reaction.

Tony looks up at the green man shaken, “Bruce?”

Hulk grins and shakes their head no, “Hulk.”

Tony lays his head back down and sighs, “food? Yeah, I saw a shop back there with food. I’m starving big guy you?”

Hulk nods their head slowly and feels Bruce at the edge of their mind. Hulk feels the emotions from him the thoughts all swirled and tangled unable to come undone. The sadness, the regret, many phrases of sorry float to their ears and hum in apology.

Bruce is apologizing for the last few years. For not trusting them. For not letting them out when he could as promised. For trying to control them. For everything he has done up to this point. Hulk accepts and sends back their emotions through their bond. Hulk is tired and wants to sleep. Their body is worn and aching. Bruce can eat now. He can eat for them. They just want to sleep. Hulk is done smashing. It was fun but they are tired. Bruce can handle this part no danger around. They’ll have a lot to discuss later but Bruce needs these people. Needs to bond. They’ll work out their issues later tonight.


End file.
